


Match maker

by WaywardGAPeach



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardGAPeach/pseuds/WaywardGAPeach
Summary: Darcy is called to a conference with Jane so Brock plays matchmaker
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow, Sam Wilson (Marvel) & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Match maker

“Why must you leave me in my darkest hour!” You whined dramatically falling back across Darcy’s bed, watching her as she moved around the room muttering under her breath as she shoved clothes in her suitcase. She’d been called to accompany Jane to a conference somewhere in Greenland or something.

“Because you’re perfectly capable of going to Tony’s carnival without me” she replied not looking out the closet. You huffed, grabbing a pillow and covering your head. You heard someone else enter the room and knew from the sound of the footsteps who it was before Brock pulled the pillow off your head “Doll why is it you’re always alone with my girlfriend more often than I am?”

You grinned up at him and shrugged “because she likes me better than she likes you?” He rolled his eyes and returned the pillow to your head before asking Darcy why you were pouting. “Tony’s carnival is tonight and I won’t be there” Brock laughed and walked back over to where you lay and snatched the pillow back off “me and Jack will be there so stop crying”

Your eyes widened as you sat up and threw the pillow at him then looked at Darcy who was trying her best to smile innocently “Darcy!! I’ve already agreed to keep an eye on Clint and Nat for Pepper so now you’re telling me I’ve got to watch the former triple agents as well?”

“Yes?” She half asked with a sly smile. “Ugh! Why? I thought you loved me!” You nearly hollered making Brock laugh again from your dramatics despite him being slightly offended at you basically saying you didn’t want to hang out with him and Jack.

Darcy disappeared into the closet then returned with her vintage leather jacket you had always loved “I’ll give you this in trade” You cut your eyes at Brock who smiled like he hadn’t just been laughing at you and finally sighed “Fine!”

You stepped off the bed to grab the jacket but she pulled it back at the last second “Give me a smile and tell me you loves me” a smile spread across your face as you pulled her into a hug “I loves you. Be safe and if I can get any unflattering or goofy photos I will blow your phone up”

She draped the jacket across your shoulders and kissed your forehead “I promise they’ll be on good behaviour” you shook your head with a laugh before turning to leave and threw across your shoulder to Brock “Meet me on my floor around seven. Clint and Nat will be there by then and we can all leave” “yes ma'am” he answered with a smirk before the door shut behind you.

—-

By seven you and Nat had wrangled Clint into decent enough looking clothes that wouldn’t look like you literally pulled him out a dumpster considering this entire night was supposed to be postive P.R. for everyone who lived and worked in the avengers compound.

By five after seven the elevator dinged and off walked Brock, Jack and Sam? “Um hey Sam!” You greeted a bit surprised to see him considering last you heard he wasn’t going to the carnival. “Hey sweetheart” he said with a smile.

You cut your eyes at Brock after Sam walked over to where Nat stood popping Clints hand to make him stop flinching “Why is it you can’t even show up correctly?” He shrugged and explained “We passed Wilson on the main level earlier, he asked what we were up to. I told him and then invited him along”

“So I’ve been upgraded from babysitting ex assasins and triple agents to a former soldier being thrown in the mix too. Where’s Steve and Bucky?” You muttered more to yourself than Brock but he answered nonetheless “Last I saw they were heading to their apartment to get ready” You nodded and turned to look at the small group of people in your living room.

Brock patted your shoulder and smiled “C'mon we aren’t that bad. I already promised Darce I’d be on my best behaviour besides I know you got a thing for bird boy. That’s why I invited him" you glared at him only producing a laugh in return as you grabbed the leather jacket Darcy had given you and whistled getting everyone’s attention "Let’s head out. Pep wants us there a half hour before the crowds”

—-

The pre crowd gathering wasn’t that bad. It was mainly Tony telling everyone what he wanted them to do and passing out watches to the members of the group that had iron legion suits which was yourself included. “Just as a precaution but have fun”

—-

That was two hours ago and you were having a hard time keeping track of the group you were supposed to be keeping an eye on. Scratch that you were having a hard time keeping track of Clint and Nat. Brock, Jack and Sam hadn’t left your side far except for food lines or to play one of the games and seeing a man like Brock carrying a stuffed giraffe under his arm for Darcy was a funny enough sight to keep your mood up.

You were heading for the Ferris wheel line when Clint hopped down from the roof of one of the booths and landed in front of you causing a string of curses to leave you which in turn made the rest of the group crack up “and you’re supposed to be the good influence?” Jack asked around a grin.

Sam put an arm around your shoulders when he was through laughing and said “You ok sweetheart?" "Yes” you said shortly and he started to pull his arm away but Brock caught his eye and gave a go ahead motion with his hand so Sam pushed “Don’t sound like you feel ok” “I feel like I want to murder somebody" you growled glaring at Clint then spotted the food booths and realized you hadn’t eaten all night and added “and I also want a soft pretzel”

“Well I can’t let you murder Clint but I’ll get you a soft pretzel” he offered with a smile before walking off. Brock shoulder checked you to get your attention and when you looked up he tilted his head towards Sam “you and birdboy are a good fit. He needs to ask you out” “tell that to him” you muttered under your breath and didn’t realize he heard you until he said “Yes ma'am” and took off for the line before Sam.

—-

“COME ON I PROMISED DARCY I WOULDN’T KILL YOU!” you hollered chasing him. Sam turned around about the time you dove onto Brocks back and the confusion was plain. “What are you two doing?” “I’m currently hanging around” you joked.

Brock looked over his shoulder at you “That joke was horrible even for you” then looked back at Sam “She wants you to ask her out man. If you don’t want to do a single first date me and Darce will have a date night when she gets back we can make it a double”

Sam handed Brock the pretzels then slid an arm around your waist to pull you off Brock then sat you down in front of him “That right sweetheart?” You felt a blush spread across your face as you nodded. “Well good, we can do a movie tomorrow night if you want. Your choice” he offered with a smile. “Sounds good to me” you replied taking the hand he offered as the two of you headed back to the group with Brock trailing behind asking if you still wanted the pretzel or if he could eat it

  
  



End file.
